


Livestream

by IceTiger3000



Series: Oh lord, please don’t let me be misunderstood... [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fangirls, Fluff and Humor, Grand Prix, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pining, Plushies, Skate America, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Toys, nanny cam, stalker fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceTiger3000/pseuds/IceTiger3000
Summary: When one of Yuri’s Angels hands the skater a stuffed tiger that is actually a nanny cam, what will the obsessed girls on his fan site see?Hilarity, hijinks, & fluff!





	Livestream

**Author's Note:**

> Airi_J: Thank you for workshopping, as usual! :)

Sixteen-year-old Russian figure skater Yuri Plisetsky had just completed his short program at this year’s Skate America Grand Prix competition. As the music faded, the slim teenager held an elegant, pose, breathing heavily, arms upraised. He smiled in relief at completing the routine without any major mistakes. His light blond hair was swept back out of his face into a tight ponytail, and the rhinestones sprayed across the chest of his sapphire outfit formed a twinkling galaxy under the bright spotlight that was trained on him out in the center of the ice. The crowd erupted into wild cheering as Yuri made his way over to exit the rink. His coach, Yakov Feltsman, was waiting, wearing a proud expression on his normally stony face, arms outstretched toward his student.

Stuffed cat plushies rained down from the stands, landing around the skater—the usual gifts from his loyal fans. Younger figure skaters in matching red uniforms swept around the rink to scoop the toys off the ice. White, blue, and red Russian flags waved at him from the stands, along with heart-studded signs bearing his name in Cyrillic, “Юрий,” which were held by teenage girls decked out in white cat ears. A short girl with mouse-brown hair and boxy glasses on her round face leaned out over the ice toward the skater as he was gliding toward the exit. She shouted his name and waved an adorable stuffed tiger that was dressed in a handmade blue outfit studded with rhinestones, perfectly matching his own rich, blue short program outfit. Yuri snatched the toy as he sailed past, expertly dodging her hands as she reached out to clasp at him.

  
Coach Yakov gave the small skater a quick hug and a pat on the back, grunting out words of praise, before they both sat on the bench in the Kiss and Cry area to watch a replay of highlights from his performance and to wait for his score. Yuri took a breathless gulp from his water bottle, and then he waved to the camera. Yakov, wearing his signature grey fedora and both his and Yuri’s competition lanyards around his neck, leaned over to say some words to the beaming skater, which were drowned out by the din from the crowd. Yuri held the plush tiger on his knee, replying to his coach in a low voice.

  
Finally the announcement reverberated around the rink, “May we have the scores please.”

  
Yuri and his coach looked expectantly up at the large screen.

  
“The short program score for Yuri Plisetsky from Russia...” the voice boomed, as more cheers rang out from the audience, “...Is ONE-HUNDRED FIVE POINT ONE-SEVEN!” Wild screams and clapping nearly drowned out the announcement as it finished, “He is currently in first place and this is his Season’s Best.” Yuri stood up and whirled around to face the audience in the stands behind the bench, waving the plush tiger over his head, laughing happily.

  
Yuri’s rinkmate, champion figure skater Victor Nikiforov, stood nearby with his own student, Japanese figure skater Yuuri Katsuki, both men smiling proudly and clapping graciously. Out on the ice, American figure skater Leo de la Iglesia began his warm up. Victor and Yuuri approached the pair as Yakov and Yuri stepped out of the Kiss and Cry, offering the young skater their heartfelt congratulations.

  
“So cute!” Victor exclaimed, seeing the stuffed tiger in Yuri’s arms. “Your fans are so creative. Someone put a lot of work into that!”

  
Yuri turned the tiger around, looking into its shiny, glass eyes. “Yeah,” he said, grinning.

 

***

 

On the video livestream, Yuri’s grinning face filled the screen. The chat feed exploded into action.

  
_**_Y.Plisexxxy_:** OMG!!!! :D_  
_**Kitty0nIce:** It’s up!_  
_**Airi_J:** I’M DYING!!  >.<_  
_**IceTiger3000:** Yass!_  
_**HottWhiskers:** YUUURRRIIIIII  <3 <3 <3_  
_**Sk8rAngel:** I luv him SOM UCH_  
_**Official.Russian.Princess:** he’s so hot!_  
_**Ice_Chick69:** I can’t believe you actually did it!!_  
_**_gold_medal_kitten_:** i can’t breath. im crying! T_T_  
_**[Admin] Mrs.Yuri-Plisetsky:** Girls, Operation Tiger Cam IS GO!!!_

  
***

  
A few hours later, back in his hotel room, Yuri dumped his skating gear on the ground and plopped the stuffed tiger down on the dresser next to the TV. He lay back on the bed and relaxed. Eventually, he forced himself to get up and head into the bathroom for a shower. Twenty minutes later, Yuri stepped back out of the bathroom with a crisp, white towel wrapped around his waist, another towel covering his damp hair. Sitting on the bed, the teenager picked up his phone and began flipping through it.

  
It was early evening where Yuri was in California, but it was still the middle of the night back in Almaty, where Yuri’s best friend Otabek Altin was training. The Kazakh skater was trying to get in as much practice as he could before his scheduled competition in the Cup of China, which was coming up in 2 weeks. Even though Yuri was dying to tell his friend about today’s performance, Otabek was going to need as much sleep as he could get. It was going to be a boring night, he thought.

 

***

   
On the Yuri’s Angels message board, the girls were going crazy at the sight of their idol alone in his hotel room, wearing nothing but a towel.

 

*** 

  
A knock on the door roused the boy’s attention. “Who is it?” Yuri growled.

  
“Hey, it’s Victor!” an enthusiastic voice called back.

  
Yuri tossed his phone down on the bed and strode over to open the hotel room door. Victor and Yuuri were in the hallway, wearing their overcoats. The two men had stopped by to see if Yuri wanted to go out to dinner with them. Yuri was used to talking to Otabek every night, and he felt cut off and lonely not being able to contact his best friend. He grumbled a blunt decline to the pair, deciding to order in room service and make an early night of it.

  
From the phone on the desk, Yuri called down to the hotel kitchen and placed his order. Then, after rifling through his suitcase, he stepped into the bathroom to change into his night clothes. A few minutes later, Yuri returned to the bed and picked up his phone, flopping back onto the pillows, idly checking his social media accounts while he waited for his dinner to arrive.

 

***

  
The livestream chat exploded into chaotic messages once again.

  
_**Ice_Chick69:** SOOOO CUTE! I’M DEAD_  
_**Sk8rAngel:** Wait what is it PLEASE. My feed cut out!!!!!!!!_  
_**Yurio4evah:** He’s wearing button-down footie pyjamas!_  
_**Official.Russian.Princess:** Green and gray stripes_  
_**Sk8rAngel:** NO WAY! I have to make a fan art of this. someone screenshot plz_  
_**No1YuriFan:** AHHHHHH! :))))_  
_**Sk8rAngel:** What’s going on now????_  
_**_gold_medal_kitten_:** He’s doing the splits_  
_**_Y.Plisexxxy_:** Wow, how can he be so flexible_  
_**[Admin] Mrs.Yuri-Plisetsky:** He IS a gold medal figure skater…._  
_**_Y.Plisexxxy_:** Yeah, but. WOW_

 

*** 

 

Yuri’s food had arrived and was waiting under a silver dome on the cart. He was flipping through the TV channels, not finding anything that was remotely interesting. On his second pass through the channels, Yuri settled on the cartoon _SpongeBob SquarePants_ , mostly out of pure irony. Looking back to his phone, he examined a photo from Otabek’s Instagram feed—the dark-haired man was sitting on his big motorcycle with one of his rare smiles on his face, a golden sunset glowing behind him. _Man,_ Yuri thought glumly, _tonight is going to suck._

  
The teenager pulled the silver plate cover off the tray and set it to the side with a metallic clatter. He looked down at the tray and laughed. The kitchen had clearly thought that this order was for a little kid. They had included a child’s placemat and a little package of crayons—red, yellow, blue, and green. Looking at his order, he understood why. On a whim, he had asked for a grilled cheese sandwich, chocolate-chip cookies, and a glass of milk. The kitchen had thoughtfully included a wrapped straw on the tray.

  
Yuri wolfed down the grilled cheese sandwich, and then he lay face down on the bed with the tray of milk and cookies, his feet drumming on the headboard behind him. He began to color on the placemat. Yuri occasionally looked up at the TV and laughed at some stupid joke on the show. He quickly completed the connect-the-dots drawing of a lion, and was embellishing it with fangs and claws that were dripping blood. He smiled down at his handiwork. Out of sheer boredom, Yuri took the straw in his mouth and began to blow lazy bubbles in the glass of milk, while he flipped the placemat over and completed the simple maze.

  
While he was drawing, Yuri attempted to brush his long, blond hair out of his eyes several times, tucking it back behind his ears before it worked its way down over his face again. Annoyed, he hopped up and dug through his backpack, pulling out a couple of rubber bands. He sat cross-legged on the end of the bed, gazing indifferently at the TV, expertly sweeping his hair up into two pigtails above his ears. He rolled over onto his back with his head hanging off the end of the bed. Another episode of _SpongeBob SquarePants_ was beginning. By now, the boy knew the catchy opening by heart, and he sang along with it:

  
_“Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_  
_SpongeBob SquarePants_

  
_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he_  
_SpongeBob SquarePants_

  
_If nautical nonsense be something you wish_  
_Spongebob Squarepants_

  
_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish_  
_Spongebob Squarepants_

  
_Spongebob Squarepants_  
_Spongebob Squarepants_  
_Spongebob Squarepants_  
_Spongebob Squarepants.”_

  
Every time he chorused, “SpongeBob SquarePants,” Yuri swayed his head from side to side, his hanging pigtails waving along with the tune. He slapped his full stomach like a set of bongo drums along with the chanting lyrics.

  
This was the most ridiculous night of his life, but at least no one could see him, he thought to himself, and he could do whatever he liked. At sixteen, Yuri was finally old enough to have a hotel room to himself, his coach staying in his own hotel room next door. Growing up as a professional athlete, Yuri never had much of a childhood, so he figured he might as well try whatever came to mind tonight without judging himself while he had the chance. He was actually starting to enjoy himself a little bit.

 

***

   
The Yuri’s Angels fangirls had sat glued to their screens in shock throughout the last hour.

  
_**[Admin] Mrs.Yuri-Plisetsky:** Does anyone else __feel like this is absolutely the last thing you would have expected to see??_  
_**_Y.Plisexxxy_:** I’m shook. O.o_  
_**Yurio4evah:** The real Yuri Plisetsky is definitely different from the tough image he wants everyone to believe_  
_**Ice_Chick69:** he’s a baaaaby  <3_  
_**Kitty0nIce:** *nod, nod* A cinnamon roll_

 

***

  
_Looking at the time on his phone, it was still far too early to try and message Otabek. Yuri was beginning to feel delirious from jet lag, and he decided he had better just brush his teeth and go to bed early. He still had to perform his free skate routine tomorrow._

  
***

  
Yuri always had a hard time waking up in the morning, no matter how much sleep he had gotten. Grumpily digging through his suitcase looking for his favorite T-shirt, Yuri flung rejected items of clothing all around the room. A pair of leopard-print boxer shorts landed over the face of the plush tiger on the dresser.

 

***

   
The livestream went dark, and Yuri’s Plisetsky’s young, female fans all around the world gave out a collective, disappointed wail.

 

***

  
Completing his free skate performance, Yuri already knew he had a decent lead over his competitors. Bowing to the audience, he turned and skated toward the exit to receive his score. Looking down, he realized all the stuffed toys sailing through the air onto the ice were boxy, yellow SpongeBob SquarePants dolls. _Wow_ , he thought, _that crappy kids show must still be really popular in America!_

  
***

  
Yuri was back in his hotel room that afternoon, packing up his things to fly home, when there was a knock on his door. In the hallway, Victor and Yuuri were holding several sheer garbage bags bulging with stuffed toys.

  
Victor said, “We’re just heading over to the children’s hospital to drop these toys off before we meet Yakov at the airport. Did you want to pick any out for yourself before they go?”

  
“Ugh, no!” Yuri sneered. “I have about a million stuffed cats at home, and SpongeBob is totally lame. I’m way too old for that stuff, anyway.”

  
“Oh come on, Yurio!” Yuuri Katsuki grinned. “You’re never too old.” The 24-year-old man was swinging a pink stuffed pig back and forth by its arm.

  
“Oh, hang on a minute!” Yuri said, jogging over to the dresser and pulling the boxer shorts off the plush tiger. Returning to the hallway, he thrust the toy toward Victor and said, “Throw this one in the pile, too.”

  
The Swiss skater, Christophe Giacometti, had been walking past them down the hall, wheeling his bulky suitcase behind him. He stopped at Yuri’s door to say goodbye to the other skaters. Chris’s coach, Josef, continued walking toward the elevator, talking to a tall man in a smart suit, his floppy chestnut brown hair framing his handsome face. Chris saw the plush toy Victor was holding, and exclaimed, “Ooh, a little Yuri tiger. How cute!”

  
Yuri said disdainfully, “If you want it, it’s all yours.”

  
Chris smiled and zipped the stuffed toy into his suitcase, before waving a cheerful goodbye and heading off to the elevator.

  
***

  
Back at their home rink in St. Petersburg, the Russian team were taking a break after their morning practice sessions. In a few days, Yuri would have to leave for the Internationaux de France in Paris. A few weeks later, Yuuri and Victor would be heading out to Japan for their own scheduled competition, the NHK Trophy. They would continue training hard and performing in competitions over the next few months, leading up toward the Grand Prix Final.

  
Yuri and Otabek had been texting each other over the last 15 minutes about how their routines had been going, but Otabek had to get back to his practice. Yuri was leaning back with his eyes closed, skates resting up on the bench in front of him. A moment later, when Yuri’s text tone went off—a high pitched meow—the teenager smiled. He looked down at his phone, and then he shot Victor a vicious glare.

  
“What the hell, Victor! Did you give JJ my number?”

  
“Oops… Well, we ran into him when Yuuri and I were up at Skate Canada, and he asked me for it,” Victor casually replied. “Why? What did he say?”

  
Yuri grimaced. “He’s always going on about his stupid fans versus my stupid fans. He says the Yuri’s Angels website crashed. As if I care. Those girls are totally nuts. Why would I ever go on there?”

Yuri texted back one line: _Lose my number, asshole._

He closed his eyes again, trying to relax for as long as possible before he had to run through his routine again.

 

***

 

The Yuri’s Angels girls across the world were frantically hitting the refresh buttons on their web browsers. Finally, their fan website loaded.

  
_**[Admin] Mrs.Yuri-Plisetsky:** Hey guys! WE’RE BACK UP!_  
_**Ice_Chick69:** WooHoo!!_  
_**HottWhiskers:** oMG_  
_**_Y.Plisexxxy_:** Did we miss anything????_

  
On the livestream, Christophe Giacometti walked through his stylish apartment, wearing nothing but a towel. Crossing the room, he let the towel drop to the floor, his perfectly toned ass on display for the captivated fangirls. Across the room in the bed, a handsome man with chestnut brown hair pulled back the covers, patting the bed invitingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out other works in this series: Misunderstandings! :)
> 
> ———
> 
> Please hit the Kudos button and leave a comment—it means so much to us as writers!


End file.
